Blue Oak
Blue Oak is the rival character from the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pokémon Pokémon] Generation 1 video games and their remakes. He also serves as the Viridian City Gym Leader in the Generation 2 games and their remakes. He is also a main character in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pokémon_Adventures Pokémon Adventures] manga series. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Oak is a professional wrestler currently signed to Universal Character Association (UCA). He is particularly well-known for his fierce rivalry with fellow Adventures ''character, Red. Background * '''Series:' Pokémon Generation 1/''Pokémon Adventures'' * Species: '''Human * '''Age: 16 * Height: * Weight: 227 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) UCA * Debut: 1996 * Status: Active * Billed from: Pallet Town, Kanto Region * Allies: April Oak (sister), Daisy Oak (sister), Professor Oak (grandfather), Gary Oak (twin brother), Whitney (girlfriend), Scourge the Hedgehog (student), Daffy Duck (mentor), Sasuke Uchiha, William Dunbar, Seto Kaiba * Rivals: Red, Ash Ketchum, Crash Bandicoot, Ben Tennyson, Trunks Briefs, Davis Motomiya * Twitter: @REALPokémonChampion Professional Wrestling Career Universal Character Association Debut (1996) Universe Heavyweight Champion (2005) Personality Personal Life Blue is the twin brother of fellow fictional wrestler and Pokémon character, Gary Oak, though the two shared a very embittered and brutal sibling rivalry for several years. He's also the older brother of April Oak, younger brother of Daisy Oak, and the grandson of Professor Oak. He is currently in a relationship with Goldenrod Gym Leader Whitney. In Wrestling Blue generally wrestles an all-rounded wrestling style. Compared to his closest rival, Red, he tends to work a slightly speedier style, perhaps as a holdover from his Cruiserweight days. Finishing moves * Shell Shock DDT (Lifting Double Underhook Spike DDT) Signature moves * Blue Driver (Sitout Suplex Slam) * Champion's Blast (Inverted Belly-to-back Mat Slam) * Kanto Attack (Inverted Suplex Stunner) Nicknames * "The Best in the Universe" * "Mr. 2005" (self-proclaimed) * "The Real Pokémon Champion" (self-proclaimed) Entrance themes * Various versions of "Kanto Champion Theme" (1996 – 2013) * "Unsettling Differences" by Blue Smock Nancy (2013 – present) Championships and Accomplishments Fiction Wrestling Awards * Talker of the Year (2014) * Rivalry of the Year (2014) vs. Red﻿ Pro Wrestling Illustrated * Match of the Year (2003) vs. Red in an Iron-Man Match at event here * Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2005) * Ranked #5 in the PWI 500 (2001) * Ranked #1 in the PWI 500 (2005) * Tag Team of the Year (2012) with Takuya Kanbara * Wrestler of the Year (2005) Universal Character Association * UCA World Heavyweight Championship (5 times) * UCA Universe Heavyweight Championship (1 time, inaugural) * UCA Intercontinental Championship (9 times) * UCA Cruiserweight Championship (2 times, inaugural) * UCA Hardcore Championship (1 time) * UCA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Red (1) and Takuya Kanbara (1) * Royal Rumble (2005) * Triple Crown Champion (2 times) * Grand Slam Champion Wrestling Observer Newsletter * 5 Star Match (2003) vs. Red in an Iron-Man Match at event here on month and day here * Best Gimmick (2005) * Best Flying Wrestler (1998) * Match of the Year (2003) vs. Red in an Iron-Man Match at event here on month and day here * Most Underrated (2002) Trivia * Blue is the longest reigning champion of his known innovative title, the UCA Universe Heavyweight Championship. * Blue holds the record for the most reigns as a 9-time UCA Intercontinental Champion. * Blue, alongside Red, holds a record for the shortest reign as UCA World Tag Team Champion. * Blue is the first champion to retain his belt inside the Elimination Chamber around 2006. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:UCA Wrestlers